The prior art has put forth several designs for hands free toilet devices. Among these are:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,907,621 to Robert W. Stemen describes a toilet seat lifter with a flusher. A mechanism for raising and lowering a toilet seat in response to actuation of foot pedals is provided. An actuation cylinder with a contained piston is connected between the toiled bowl and the toilet seat. Water from the supply line for the toilet is routed to the actuator cylinder when a “seat up” pedal is depressed and causes the piston to extend out of the actuation cylinder and raise the seat. Operation of a flush pedal causes the water within the actuation cylinder to drain so that the toilet seat lowers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,968,579 to Richard B. Feinberg et al describes a flushing activator, a toilet seat, and lid lifting and closing mechanism. In the front of a standard toilet apparatus, left, middle, and right side pedals are mounted over a thin substrate between the toilet base and a floor. The pedals enclose a mechanical apparatus for tensioning cables connected to a junction box at the back end of the toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,003,815 to Eric Herbst describes an apparatus and method for foot actuating a toilet by providing a foot pedal having an enhoused cable extending therefrom. The cable is attached inside the toilet tank to a flushing means within the tank.
None of these prior art references describe the present invention.